The exhaust system serves for the discharge of the exhaust of at least one device that produces exhaust, in particular of a motor vehicle drive assembly that produces exhaust, in the direction of its outer surroundings. For this purpose, the exhaust system is equipped with the exhaust pipe, which, on the one hand, is connected to the drive assembly that produces exhaust and, on the other hand, opens into the outer surroundings of the motor vehicle or is connected to another exhaust pipe that opens into the outer surroundings. The exhaust that is discharged by means of the exhaust system contains thermal energy, which, for the most part or even completely, is discharged together with the exhaust into the outer surroundings. Accordingly, the quantity of heat is lost for any other utilization inside of the motor vehicle.
Known from the prior art is, for example, the publication DE 10 2013 215 507 A1. This publication relates to a vehicle with a hybrid drive, the traction battery of which is arranged at the back end at the underside of a vehicle floor panel, which has a central tunnel that is open downward for an exhaust system of an internal combustion engine. In this case, formed in the battery housing of the traction battery is a longitudinal track that is open downward and extends the central tunnel toward the tail end of the vehicle and through which the exhaust system extends toward the rear in its further course.
Further known from the prior art is the publication DE 10 2013 215 507 A1. This publication relates to a vehicle with a hybrid drive, the traction battery of which is arranged at the front end at the underside of a portion of the vehicle floor panel, which has a central tunnel that is open downward for an exhaust system of an internal combustion engine. In this case, formed in the battery housing of the traction battery is a longitudinal axis that is open downward and extends the central tunnel toward the tail end of the vehicle and through which the exhaust system extends toward the rear in its further course.
Finally, the publication DE 10 2014 2015 878 A1 relates to an internal combustion engine with at least one exhaust turbocharger and an exhaust treatment system, wherein at least one exhaust treatment element is arranged upstream of a turbine of the exhaust turbocharger. In this case, a power supply device is provided, which is equipped for supplying additional power for the exhaust turbocharger in at least one operating state of the internal combustion engine.